fortoressefandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog
The changelog contains changes to the game between each version update. Note that for more specific information, viewing the of a corresponding article should show a more detailed example of changes around that time. Before an update, the server has to be restarted, and until it's back online the game displays the image to the right. This image may also show up for other reasons as well. You can also find some possible future releases on the Atelier 801 Trello. Since Fortoresse shares the same framework as Transformice, some changes made to Transformice will appear on Fortoresse, but may not always be noticed. For an in-depth list of Transformice updates, you can check out the french Transformice wiki (ex2) (very up-to-date, but of course in french), or for a less-comprehensive (but official) list, see the official forums. Change Log Adding a New Version align=center width=3 break=no prefix=Version: preload=Template:Infobox_version/preload buttonlabel=Create Page When creating a new version, please enter the number (ex: 1.234) in the box above. However, only versions with a known update should have pages created for them (i.e. don't create a page for unknown bug fixes, unless officially announced on the forum). After creating a new page, please remember to add it to the list below, as well as add it to Template:Versions (make sure it's added under the correct year and top of the list). Also make sure to update the infobox on the previous version to point to the new version. List This list includes all known versions, even if what they changed is unknown. Updates happened on or before the listed date. *Version:1.43 - 9 April 2016 *Version:1.42 - 25 November 2015 (Some Transformice only commands removed, such as /menu and /code) *Version:1.41 - 9 September 2015 *Version:1.40 - 12 July 2015 *Version:1.39 - 10 July 2015 *Version:1.38 - 27 June 2015 *Version:1.37 - 19 May 2015 *Version:1.36 - 6 February 2015 * Version:1.35- 22 December 2014 *Version:1.34 - 16 December 2014 *Version:1.33 - 23 October 2014 *Version:1.32 - 9 October 2014 *Version:1.31 - 1 October 2014 *Version:1.30 - 9 September 2014 *Version:1.29 - 1 September 2014 *Version:1.28 - 26 August 2014 *Version:1.27 - 23 August 2014 *Version:1.26 - 20 August 2014 *Version:1.25 - 8 August 2014 *Version:1.24 - 6 August 2014 - Limited ammo (clip) update *Version:1.23 - 6 August 2014 *Version:1.22 - 3 July 2014 *Version:1.21 - 18 June 2014 *Version:1.20 - 12 June 2014 *Version:1.19 - 5 June 2014 *Version:1.18 - 29 May 2014 *Version:1.17 - 23 May 2014 *Version:1.16 - 20 May 2014 - Perks added *Version:1.15 - 28 April 2014 *Version:1.14 - 25 April 2014 *Version:1.13 - 17 April 2014 *Version:1.10 - 2 April 2014 *Version:1.9 - 2 April 2014 *Version:1.8 - 25 March 2014 *Version:1.7 - 25 March 2014 *Version:1.6b - 24 March 2014 *Version:1.6 - 22 March 2014 *Version:1.5b - 19 March 2014 *Version:1.5 - 19 March 2014 *Version:1.4 - 18 March 2014 *Version:1.3 - 18 March 2014 *Version:1.2 - 18 March 2014 *Version:1.1 - 14 March 2014 Category:Updates